


Season Of Wild Wonder

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: spnkink_meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Castiel, werewolves; Anything with some werewolves, preferably one is human and one is a werewolf but they can both be if annon fancies.





	Season Of Wild Wonder

To many in the outside world, the love between a human and werewolf was an abomination. It was disgusting and downright sinful, and would surely earn those sinners a spot in Hell.

However, to the people who lived in the small town of Rising Spring, the affection a human and wolf shared was anything but. They saw nothing wrong with the mixing of species and many of the townspeople partook in that lifestyle. Castiel was one such human; the dark haired, blue eyed man had been in a relationship with a werewolf for many years. He loved Dean with all of his heart and soul, and the werewolf shared his desires with just as much passion. The tan predator was not only protective of Castiel, but also passionate and very affectionate, loving and respectful. The two soul mates had the prefect relationship and they cared for each other very much.

Most nights, the two lovers could be found playing in the forest. Castiel would run naked up and down the river bank, laughing and smiling, with Dean hot on his heels. The wolf chased after his lover and allowed him to gain a good distance between them before he pounced. Once Dean had Castiel on the ground, he licked and nipped playfully at his sides, making the man giggle like a small child. As soon as he was sure Castiel was almost breathless by his attack, Dean stopped and nuzzled against the man until he caught his breath. Once he had calmed, Castiel curled up beside Dean, feeling safe and protected in the presence of the powerful wolf. For hours, the two lovers lay together and gazed up at the stars. Tender moments like those made it seem like they were the only two souls in the world.

All too quickly, dawn appeared and as the sun rose, Castiel and Dean exited the forest and headed back home. Along the way, Dean focused his mind and allowed the change to overtake him, groaning as his bones shifted and reformed. Once in human form, he growled lustfully and the game was on. Castiel knew exactly what that sound meant and it made his heart race and his cock swell. He took off running towards the house with Dean right on his heels.

As soon as they barged through the front door and raced into the living room, Dean grabbed Castiel around the waist and threw him to the floor. In a flash, he was on the man, grabbing him and manhandling him until he was on all fours. Castiel wasn’t even fazed by the aggression—he loved it when Dean got rough with him. The wolf was so close to him. Deans warm breath caressed Cas skin, causing him to shiver. Strong body above him, he feels the alpha so close the length of his body is pressed against him, his teeth nipping at his shoulder blade. Cas cannot contain his trembling, aroused by the wild beast. 

His skin was damp with sweat, the cleft between his cheeks slick and wet, inviting, his thighs damp and sticky. His naked skin prickles by the air, body anxiously anticipating what is to come.  
The beautiful omega, his sweet, mouthwatering scent, makes Dean wish to defile him, drowning in his pleasurable gasps and moans and lustful howls. The scent washes over him, bathes in his heat, his eyes nearly roll up into his head and heat flushes through him. 

Cas spread his legs wide and pushed his hips back, before dropping down onto his forearms and presenting himself for his lover to take. He wondered how Dean would take him this time; Sometime his lover would fuck him in human form while other times he would shift into a wolf and mount him. No matter how he was taken, Castiel relished every chance he got to have his lover’s knot buried deep inside of him. He felt himself grow harder and he spread his legs wider, silently letting Dean know just how badly he needed it to be fucked.

The sight of his mate so ready and willing was all it took to urge Dean on. He moved closer and draped his body over Castiel’s. He growled playfully and kissed his lover’s cheek quickly, before nipping and licking his way down the man’s back. When he reached his mate’s ass, he couldn’t resist biting it once, just hard enough to make Castiel moan and arch his hips back, all but begging for more.

“Mine,” Dean growled. “All mine.”

He gripped his lover’s haunches and spread his cheeks wide, smiling wickedly as Castiel moaned passionately. Not hesitating, the werewolf dipped his head and began to lap at his lover’s warm, tight pucker, drawing in the strong scent that made him dizzy with lust. As he lapped at Castiel’s entrance, he slid two fingers inside as well and began to work his lover open, relishing every moan and whimper that spilled from Castiel’s lips. As he worked, he felt himself grow harder and all too soon, the need to mate overtook him.

Dean pulled his fingers and tongue free then lined up and with one quick, harsh thrust, he shoved forward and immersed his cock deep inside his mate. Castiel’s channel was tight and hot, and the grip was shear perfection. It sent Dean’s heart racing and urged him on—driving him to claim and take. He held his lover’s hips tightly and started fucking him hard, driving in deep and thrusting insistently.

Below him, his lover was moaning and clawing at the carpet, all while meeting each and every one of his thrusts. Castiel felt like he was being split open and it was the best feeling in the world; blazing pleasure was shooting thought his body, making his cock throb and his balls ache. He was leaking freely and so hard it almost hurt. He was tempted to reach between his legs and fist himself, but he didn’t because he wanted to come on Dean’s knot. There was no greater feeling and as far as Castiel was concerned, that was the only way to climax.

He didn’t have to wait long to get what he so desperately desired; the moment Castiel felt the wolf's knot start to swell against his ass, he gave himself over to the pleasure and let everything else go. Soon, he was moaning louder—more passionately—crying out for Dean to give him his knot. The warm, heated sensation was so erotic and perfect, it was all Castiel wanted and needed. Dean growled loudly and thrust harder, and Castiel held off just long enough for the wolf to shove his knot inside his warm hole, then he let loose a scream that seemed to shake the entire room. 

The pleasure was deep and soul shaking, making him shudder hard as Dean rocked his hips perfectly, his knot steadily expanding, fusing them together. Castiel came so hard that black spots clouded his vision, temporarily blinding him. As he soaked the carpet with his release, he called Dean’s name like a prayer and lost himself to the sensation.

The sight and sound of his lover forced Dean’s orgasm to rise; the pleasure slammed into him and he followed Castiel right over the edge. As he emptied himself into his lover, he slowed his pace and rocked his hips more smoothly, rubbing his knot back and forth over his mates overly sensitive prostate. Castiel whimpered at the painfully-pleasurable sensation as Dean finally ceased moving and eased the knotted pair into a spooning position. 

Dean grasped Castiel’s hands and intertwined their fingers, purring softly as he did so. The action was such a simple one, but it held more love and affection in it than words ever could. It spoke of pure desire and passionate love, and it made Castiel’s heart skip a beat. He gently squeezed Dean’s hands and signed contently when he felt his mate go limp behind him, making himself comfortable against the warm, smooth skin. He knew it would be awhile until the werewolf’s knot abated enough for him to pull out, and that was just fine by Castiel. He closed his eyes and smiled.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean said tenderly. “I’ll always love you.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand again and grinned when he felt the wolf press a kiss to the back of his neck. He settled and let the gentle hum of sleep pull him under.

As his mate drifted off, Dean closed his eyes and went back to purring, louder this time, completely content to lay locked together with the man he loved. He could hear the reassuring sound of Castiel’s breathing and it was every bit a lullaby for the wolf. Dean drifted off to sleep easily, safe in the knowledge that he was bound to Castiel—not just by his knot—but by the strong love and affection he felt for the man who owned his heart and soul.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: glimmerella. 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52163.html?thread=14168003#t14168003%20k)


End file.
